Rain and Herb
by Alsheon
Summary: An unlikely way of the two very opposites standard of captains in the Alliance, to get in contact with each other. Lin Jie is the nicest, gentlest, most compassionate of all captains. Wei Chen is the roughest, rudest, and hold grudge like no other, the dirtiest of all captains. That didn't stop Lin Jie have a crush on him though... Ye Xiu is just so done with the drama.


Lin Jie, the very original owner of Vaccaria, the captain of Tiny Herb, the man who had always been taken advantage of since he was young. Since he's a very nice, kind, compassionate, sweet and gentle man, everyone just seemed to really like him because of his niceness and forgiving nature. Whether it's girls or men, they like to take advantage of him.

Well, if you as them, in their opinion they're not actually taking advantage of Lin Jie, just _getting him to their side or do something for them_ and he wasn't rejecting anyways.

Lin Jie would just smile and generously forgive them, seriously, others won't be surprised if he even would say sorry if he caught his girlfriend cheated on him... Well, not like the Tiny Herb's captain has any at the moment.

The fact stands still. Lin Jie is a very good guy who was well-loved by his whole team, beloved and adored... Sadly, he really didn't have the charisma to be the captain, nor having the ability to fully uprooted his team's capability.

"Everyone..." Lin Jie gently called out to his team, but no one seemed to hear him...

"You should have _waited in the rear_! Dammit! Why can't you just stayed still?!"

"I moved because _he_ messed up and almost got killed!"

"What?! How could that be my fault?! I certainly didn't ask for a help!"

"If someone had messed up, it would be the Paladin."

"Say that again?! You were the one who couldn't protect me properly, forcing me to focus on escape rather than healing!"

Lin Jie gazed at his team with awkwardness and concern. "Everyone, enough. We don't have to argue like this... Next time, we'll try our best, we just need to train more."

"No, captain! This idiot just can't learn!"

"Captain, look at this man! So rudely pointing finger to someone while he himself had messed up a big time!"

"Enough, enough," Lin Jie furrowed his brows.

"You shouldn't have revealed yourself until I signaled so! How many times do I have to say it?!"

"Speak to that person! He messed up too!"

"Let him be then! Just focus on yourself, shit!"

"Hey! We can't do that! We're team for a reason!"

"Everyone... Please calm down," Lin Jie said helplessly, this time, it's a bit louder.

They all looked at him in a snap, "Captain! What do you think?!"

"... Eh?" Lin Jie blinked.

"Who is right? Who is wrong? Which side are you on?" They asked him gravely.

"It should be me right?"

"No, of course it's me! I'm the one in the right after all, right captain?" They all looked at him expectantly and Lin Jie smiled bitterly.

"No one is wrong, no one is right. We all just should accept the result and move on, we'll try our best next time, okay?" Lin Jie said gently.

The rest looked disappointed with his answer, "Captain, there should be which wrong and which right, just tell us! We won't be mad."

Somehow, Lin Jie doubted that. Perhaps they won't be mad, but they will still be upset...

"What's going on here? So noisy, do you think this hallway is your home or something?" Every Tiny Herb's members snapped their heads to the voice source to find a ragged man with blue jacket tied around his waist, holding a lit cigarette with no care that it's a forbidden area to smoke.

"Captain Wei," Lin Jie nodded curtly to the Blue Rain's Captain. "We're sorry for disturbing, we'll go now."

Wei Chen lazily inhaled his cigarette and puffed out a cloud of smoke, "What's wrong with your brats? They're more whiny than usual," Wei Chen, as always, disregarded the glares from Tiny Herb's players.

Lin Jie chuckled awkwardly, "Ah, no, it's nothing. Just some minor problems."

"Some minor problems and they were screaming like a choir of banshees? Wow, how amazing, Blue Rain should probably take a note," Wei Chen looked at the rest of Tiny Herb's players with a mocking grin.

"Captain Wei please piss off," was the polite passive-aggressive reply.

"You want me to piss on you?" Wei Chen raised his brows and their faces scrunched up. Wei Chen then walked to one of the benches along the hallways and sat down, having no intention to piss off.

They all glowered at him and turned towards Lin Jie, "Captain, how is it?" They asked him again.

Lin Jie sighed, "I already said it-"

"You guys, do you have any respect on your captain?" Suddenly, from his seat, Wei Chen spoke up, once again gathering all attention on him.

"What do you mean," A Tiny Herb's member demanded.

"Your captain had given his consent earlier, in case you're so thick-headed, he clearly insinuated to drop the topic and move on," Wei Chen paused to smoke and then continued, "But you guys still continued on your meaningless argument, ignoring his direct command."

"That's..."

"If you guys were under me, I would have whipped your asses and drag you back home," Wei Chen said seriously, but his expression is still that one of lazy old man. "Even Excellent Era, who had the youngest captain, respected their captain's decisions. You guys were seriously too childish for a professional team's members."

Wei Chen stood up and walked towards them, patting Lin Jie's shoulder, "This guy over here is your captain, you could say he's your father while in the team. You don't ask your father to pick side, he decided and you obeyed. If I have to say, you guys treated him like a big brother or something, loved, admired, but not respected."

Everyone from Tiny Herb stared at Wei Chen with a mix of surprise and astonishment, including Lin Jie. "Th-"

"Captain!" Everyone paused to look at the newcomer who walked towards them with a happy grin. "What are you doing here? Ah! You smoke in the hallway again..." Fang Shijing sighed.

"Nothing much," Wei Chen shrugged. "Shijing, it's good you're here. Tell me, if I told you guys to shut up and forget it, what will you do?"

"Depends, if it's for insulting and teasing you not to mention guaranteed us to win against your superior shamelessness, we'll continue," Fang Shijing nodded.

Wei Chen impatiently turned towards him, "Shut up and forget about everything here. You didn't see anything."

"Aye aye!" Fang Shijing's smiling face turned blank as he turned around and walked off, whistling. No question asked.

"See? That's how it worked, welp, this father will be going now. You too, if they began to talk nonsense, just beat them up," Wei Chen said to Lin Jie and walked off to the direction Fang Shijing headed to.

Lin Jie didn't even have the time to say something.

* * *

"The both of you are wrong, you didn't wait till long enough, whereas you didn't wait for the signal first. You fuckers are really helpless."

"Ai, We really do helpless."

"What Captain said is true..."

Lin Jie observed from some distance away as Wei Chen scolded his teammates, while accurately pointing out their faults and when they did it right. Despite using some inappropriate dirty language along the way, his subordinates still listened to him intently.

Lin Jie sighed in admiration, even though Wei Chen wasn't as overbearing as Han Wenqing, nor as adored as Ye Qiu, he's still someone his whole team whole-heartedly respected and looked up to.

"What's wrong Old Lin Jie?" From Lin Jie's side, Ye Qiu asked curiously.

Lin Jie smiled to the young captain, "No, nothing. Captain Ye, in your team, did your teammates listened to your whole opinions and obeyed you unconditionally?"

"Hm?" Ye Xiu blinked. "Of course they did, I'm the captain after all," Ye Xiu shifted his glance towards Wei Chen and Blue Rain.

"Even when they got into an argument, will they stop and move on if you told them to?" Lin Jie asked again.

"How do I say it..." Ye Xiu hesitated. "My team usually argued about the most stupid things, most of the times I felt it was beneath me to interfere with their arguments like 'Is the little captain cuter when he just woke up, or when he's scolding us'..."

"Oh..." Lin Jie's gaze turned blank.

"But," Ye Xiu spoke up again. "If they did seriously argued and won't listen to me..." Ye Xiu's gaze dropped sullenly.

Lin Jie saw him like that and couldn't help but felt his heart prickled, "If they did...?"

"I would feel a bit down about it..." Ye Xiu admitted.

"I see..."

"But Wu Xuefeng-ge would then come along and beat them up, so it was never really a big problem," Ye Xiu said casually and Lin Jie's sweat dropped.

"Aah, Vice Captain Wu is really dependable," Lin Jie couldn't help but imagine Wu Xuefeng stepped up and literally beat the people who argue with a smile, just because they made Ye Qiu felt upset. Lin Jie's gaze couldn't help but shift to Wei Chen again.

* * *

"Do you find it?" Lin Jie expressed in worry.

The guys before Lin Jie shook their heads guiltily, "No, captain. The hallway is clean, we had asked the cleaning services but no one saw it either."

Wu Xuefeng sighed, "I see..."

"Captain, don't be sad! We'll continue on, okay?" Tiny Herb's members hurried to comfort their captain.

Lin Jie smiled over their obedient act, "No, it's okay, it was due to my recklessness that I lost it. Forget it, let us head back..." Lin Jie said to them and ushered them to go back to the hotel.

"Are you sure, captain? That keychain was an important memory to you, right?"

"Well, it's indeed a pity. But I can't let you all stay late and kept searching in vain, just forget it," Lin Jie smiled. The rest of the team couldn't say anything and obediently forget about the matter.

* * *

Lin Jie said to forget it, but he himself still come back to the hallways and combed through his afternoon's route later on, after he made sure his team had safely stay tucked in their bed.

"Where is it...?" Lin Jie mumbled to himself as he used the flashlight of his phone to look in the dark of night. Earlier this afternoon, Lin Jie had lost his favourite keychain, that keychain was a gift from his late big sister and he loved it so much. He didn't realize he lost it until the sun set.

His team had offered their helps and search for it for roughly about an hour until Lin Jie told them to stop. But as expected, Lin Jie couldn't just sit still and came back to continue searching himself. Lin Jie sighed as he found yet nothing again in the second bench, he got up and patted the dust off of his knees.

"Hey, it's been half an hour, I can't see captain like this..."

"Wait a bit more, ai, he didn't want us to help. He'll be upset if he found out we disobeyed him again."

"But it's cold outside, why does captain only wear a shirt and a pair of jeans?"

"Shh, you guys! Stop being noisy!" Team Tiny Herb's members, who were actually not sleeping at all and instead sneaked out when they noticed their captain is gone, were all hiding behind the bushes, watching their captain with concern. Just as they couldn't stand seeing their captain suffering alone, an exclamation suddenly resounded, not too loud, but not quiet either.

"Heh? Wasn't this, Tiny Herb's captain?"

Lin Jie straightened himself and looked towards the source of the voice to find Wei Chen standing there, holding a can of beer. "Captain Wei, good evening," Lin Jie greeted.

Wei Chen raised an eyebrow at the other captain, "What are you doing here late at night? Wait, if you're doing anything less than legal, don't tell it to me, I've had enough of people's secrets on me," Wei Chen pointedly said as he took a swing of his beer.

"No, it's nothing like that," Lin Jie chuckled in good nature. "I lost my stuff and was searching for it..."

"Oh? A watch? Wallet? Money? Your phone? If you lost any of that, then just give up and go back, it won't come back" Wei Chen looked at Lin Jie in pity.

"No, nothing such importance like those... Only really important to me..." Lin Jie said a bit softly.

"Oh..." Wei Chen nodded and sat down on a bench, overlooking Lin Jie. "Don't mind me then, I'll just watch you searching for it."

 _(*Tiny Herb Galery_

" _Why, that bastard?!"_

" _How crude! No manner!"_

" _How could he just sit around when obviously a good samaritan is in difficulty?!)_

Contrary to his teammates' irked reactions, Lin Jie smiled, "You don't have to accompany me, Captain Wei, I'm fine alone. Moreover, won't your team be worried if you don't come back soon?"

 _("Captain! So you understood the team would be worried if their captain came back late?!"_

" _Why didn't you, then?!")_

"Hmm," Wei Chen looked down gravely. "To be honest, I'm a bit dizzy, that's why I want to sit down first," Wei Chen said seriously.

Lin Jie's sweat dropped, so it's not about some prideful guilty conscience but because he's already tipsy? Lin Jie laughed again, "Alright."

Silence descended again as the two captains mind their own business, Lin Jie is trying to locate his keychain whereas Wei Chen is watching him tipsily. After a few moments, Wei Chen asked again, "What did you lose exactly?"

Lin Jie kneeled down by a flower bed and scratched his head sheepishly, "It's only a keychain..." He said in embarrassment.

Wei Chen blinked rapidly, "Keychain?"

"Yes," Lin Jie scratched his head sheepishly, "A childish keychain, I got it from my late sister..." Lin Jie didn't know why he's telling Wei Chen this. "I guess, it's already gone for good. Maybe got cleaned up and thrown away-"

"Was it this keychain?" Lin Jie almost jumped as Wei Chen's voice suddenly sounded directly from his side, but he did lose his balance and landed on his butt. Lin Jie winced and looked up to see the very keychain he lost earlier today is dangling from Wei Chen's hand.

Lin Jie's eyes widened slightly, "That's... Yeah, that's mine," Lin Jie nodded in astonishment as he received the old cartoon tree keychain. "Where did you find it?" Lin Jie asked and stood up.

"Earlier this afternoon when I sneaked out for a smoke," Wei Chen shrugged.

"Thank you, I seriously don't know what to do if I really lost it," Lin Jie bowed down to express his thanks to the shorter guy.

Wei Chen blinked at his politeness, not used to it (granted, Blue Rain had followed their role-model perfectly nowadays, and towards Wei Chen, no one wanted to be polite), maybe it's the alcohol (or perhaps his shamelessness), Wei Chen laughed loudly at Lin Jie's politeness.

"No need, no need. This father is indeed destined to help people in need, hahaha," Wei Chen shamelessly said. "You should go back though," done laughing, Wei Chen then noticed Lin Jie's attire, "It will be your team who doesn't know what to do if their captain is gone."

"Yes, thank you very much, Captain Wei," Lin Jie smiled genuinely.

Wei Chen waved his hand, "Yeah, yeah. Catch," Wei Chen said as he threw his jacket to Lin Jie who caught it. "Wear that, else you're catching a cold. Wash it before giving it back," Wei Chen dropped the sentence and started walking away, chugging his beer.

Lin Jie looked at Wei Chen in surprise, "Captain Wei! I can't- what about you?" Lin Jie called out.

Wei Chen did not look back as he answered, "The alcohol keeps me warm, just wash it before you return it!" To be honest, one of his motives aside for getting rid of the jacket because he already felt warm, is to get someone to wash that jacket.

Lin Jie stared at Wei Chen's retreating back and looked down on the aquamarine jacket in his hands, he paused for a second before actually putting it on.

 _("Hit me, Blue Rain's Wei Chen actually acted nice for once?!"_

" _Are we experiencing a collective hallucination?"_

" _Maybe that's a demon disguising as Wei Chen?"_

" _Guys! Captain is coming, let's bail!" the Tiny Herb Gallery hastily retreated in the sneakiest way they could manage.)_

* * *

"What are you guys doing outside?" Lin Jie asked his teammates who were sitting stupidly in the hotel's corridor. The others jumped, even though they had prepared for it, guilty conscience kept getting them jumpy.

"We noticed you were gone," A quick-witted teammate said first.

The others nodded, "We were worried so we can't sleep."

"Yeah, captain, where have you been?"

Lin Jie smiled apologetically towards his teammates, "I'm so sorry, I went back to search for my keychain. Sorry for making you guys worried... Why are you wearing jacket and scarfs?" Lin Jie looked at their attires.

They looked to each others and twitched, "We were planning to search for you..."

Lin Jie blinked and nodded, feeling even more guilty before he noticed something on one of the guys' hair, "Is that a leaf?'

They looked to the guy Lin Jie is looking at and felt like hitting someone, "Ah! Captain, whose jacket is that? I've never seen it, is that yours?" they quickly changed the topic and pretended to be ignorant.

Unexpectedly, when they mentioned about the jacket, Lin Jie's face swarmed by lovely red colour and he began to stutter, "T-Th this... I... I met someone outside, and they let me borrow their jacket," Lin Jie sheepishly scratched his head and laughed awkwardly, subconsciously fastened the jacket on his body.

None of them were naive teenagers here, upon seeing Lin Jie's face swarmed in red, the others gaped at Lin Jie in a mix of disbelief, incredulity, shock and some parts of 'How could this happen?'.

"S-somebody?" One of the braved himself and squeaked out.

Lin Jie nodded, the smile on his face is exceptionally sweet, "Yeah... forget about that, let's all go to sleep. It's been a long day, no?" Lin Jie said then entered his room whilst the others looked at each others in dismay.

"Fuck me, is captain.."

"Don't finish that sentence."

"But-"

"Forget about this, captain had already said to forget about this. We'll forget about this."

"You know he didn't mean that-"

"We'll _forget about this,_ am I clear?"

* * *

Despite everyone kept saying Ye Xiu is kinda dense, he's only dense about his own life. To other's life, his brilliantly high IQ is online to the max, that's why it didn't take him long to notice how Lin Jie is looking at Wei Chen at the beginning of the second season.

It's a kind of gross look, filled with secret adoration and bashfulness... Even more grossing if Wei Chen noticed Lin Jie's gaze and the taller guy would then looked away in shyness.

Just... What are these men in their twenties doing?

Not to mention, Ye Xiu enjoyed hanging around Wei Chen just for the sake to beat the older guy in his own game of shamelessness, so Ye Xiu noticed Lin Jie's look quite a lot of times.

"Say... Does Old Lin Jie have a crush on Old Wei or something?" Ye Xiu asked bluntly to Tiny Herb's member beside him who immediately spurt out his lemon juice through his nose.

"Agh- Ye Qiu, what the fuck?!" He cursed as he glared to the ex-youngest captain in the alliance.

Ye Xiu stared blankly at him, "Does he?"

The guy sighed, "Was it that obvious?"

"He did, huh?" Ye Xiu hummed, not surprised.

"Yes, but don't say anything about it okay? Just... Let them be."

"Hmm," Ye Xiu hummed lazily as he chugged down his bottle of mineral water, his golden eyes lazily looked at Wei Chen and Lin Jie some distance away. "Old Lin Jie... just what he actually wanted to do?"

"Ah... that's, Old Wei Chen let him borrow his jacket and told him to wash it before returning it. Captain wanted to return it but never find the right time."

Ye Xiu rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue, it's like those unbearable dramas Su Mucheng watched all the time, all over again. "Your captain is helpless."

"You're even more helpless," The guy deadpanned.

Ye Xiu watched intently as Lin Jie tapped Wei Chen's shoulder and talked slowly and unhurriedly before handing a paper bag over to Wei Chen, Wei Chen's brows jumped in pleasant surprise as he received the bag. They talked a bit before Wei Chen nodded and turned around to walk off, Ye Xiu could clearly see that Lin Jie wanted to say something more when Wei Chen had turned around, but the taller guy seemed to change his mind and closed his mouth.

Ye Xiu's brows furrowed. Too similar. Too fucking similar with those frustrating dramas Ye Xiu forced himself to watch with Su Mucheng. Ye Xiu's eyes twitched, "Oh no, not for this time," Ye Xiu said with a dark unsatisfied tone as he unzipped his team jacket and chugged down his water bottle till it empty.

"What are you doing?" Ye Xiu ignored the question of Tiny Herb's person beside him and stood up.

Wiping his wet lips, Ye Xiu inhaled. Before anyone could say anything, the youngest captain had bolted off as quickly as he could manage, which is surprisingly pretty fast.

"Yeah, thanks for-"

"Incoming!" Ye Xiu yelled as he jumped and rocketed himself right to Wei Chen's back, who almost coughed out his entire organ in the process, everyone's jaws dropped when they saw the sudden brutality coming from the usually calm young captain.

Lin Jie who was in front of Wei Chen immediately widened his eyes as Wei Chen also pushed onto him, the three captains immediately crashed onto the floor with a terrifying thump.

The new players all looked at the brutality in horror, as the image of Ye Qiu in their heart turned a bit brutal rather than detached and cool.

"Ye Qiu, what are you doing?" Han Wenqing stepped up and furrowed his brows towards the satisfiedly smiling younger captain.

"Captains greeting," Ye Xiu answered casually.

"If that's a tradition for captain, I'm not joining in," Sun Zheping, the current youngest captain of the Alliance, said while taking a step back.

"Don't worry, I don't find you unsightly... Yet," Ye Xiu smiled as he turned to look at Han Wenqing, "Help me up, Old Han." Han Wenqing helped the younger captain to stand up, because he had two cushions, Ye Xiu only felt a bit sore, besides, he made sure to protect his hands earlier, and the floor is padded with fairly soft carpet.

"Ye Qiu, what the fuck?!" Wei Chen roared in fury as he struggled to get up.

"What's wrong?" Wu Xuefeng then reached the scene, "Ye Qiu, did you do something?"

"I'm just fast-forwarding the plot," Ye Xiu said solemnly.

"What plot?! You fucking little shit!" Wei Chen yelled as Lin Jie also got up, trying to look like he wasn't fazed at all.

"Old Wei," Ye Xiu said in a loud and serious tone. "You're Blue Rain's captain."

That serious sudden statement made everyone paused, Wei Chen gritted his teeth, "Yeah, so what?"

"Old Lin Jie is Tiny Herb's captain," Ye Xiu gestured.

" _So what?_ "

"So," Ye Xiu blinked. "For the Tiny Herb to grow and become a Huge Herb, as a rain, you need to water them every day and take good care of Old Lin Jie. It would be good if you guys were mixed as one then divided into two in term of personalities."

Everyone looked at Ye Xiu as if he's losing his mind, "Ye Qiu..." Wu Xuefeng's sweat dropped.

"Your teams' names having such a close chemistry must be a fate, just skip the drama and get to the ending," Ye Qiu said seriously.

"... What the fuck?!" Wei Chen hollered whereas Lin Jie blushed furiously.

"Wei Chen, have some patience! Ye Qiu is still a kid!" Wu Xuefeng jumped and positioned himself between the fuming Wei Chen and his young captain.

"Get out of the way! That brat needs a whipping!"

"Ye Qiu, go," Han Wenqing glared to his rival who shrugged and left as easily as a breeze.

Seriously, there must be something wrong with that guy...

* * *

Lin Jie sighed as he looked outside the window, the alliance is growing rapidly. Many talents have been born this season, reflecting how many more will come in the future. Tiny Herb's result is not good this season too, although they're not so behind, but it's too mediocre for a team who was one of the firsts to have a silver weapon for their character.

It's a bit hard to admit it, but Lin Jie is truly not suited to lead this team again... If he wanted his beloved team to improve, he needed to step down. His mind wandered to his prepared successor, and he wholly believed that guy could make a miracle.

"Captain," Fang Shiqian entered and casually sat himself on the sofa across Lin Jie, "I just got a surprising news."

Lin Jie raised his brows, "What is it?"

"I heard, Blue Rain's captain, Wei Chen, had choose to retire," Fang Shiqian said carefully, secretly watching Lin Jie's expression for a change. Of course, he found it.

Lin Jie looked up at Fang Shiqian in shock, "Retire?" Lin Jie then looked down, "I see... His condition was indeed not very good this season..." Lin Jie sighed regretfully

Fang Shiqian then leaned forward, "There's more," he said seriously.

Lin Jie looked at him again, "What's more?"

"I heard from my friend in Blue Rain, Senior Wei Chen broke his contract after he got beaten by a camp member. He decidedly stepped down and gave Swoksaar to Fang Shijing, which will be inherited to that camp member when he's of age," Fang Shiqian informed in detail.

Hearing that, Lin Jie's respect for Wei Chen increased much, instantly stepping down when he knew he would be nothing but a burden if he continued... Lin Jie sighed, "Shiqian..."

"What is it, captain?" Fang Shiqian perked up and smiled to his captain.

"Would you please call Wang Jiexi to come here?" If even Wei Chen could do it, there's no reason for Lin Jie to not be able to.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Losing two captains in one season, second season was really tough hm?" Ye Xiu puffed out a cloud of smoke as he scrolled through the QQ where the news is being heatedly talked about. Various good wishes, goodbyes, and thank yous littered the pros' chatroom beautifully.

Those who were retired, appeared for a brief time to say their goodbyes and thank yous before disappearing quietly. Wei Chen and Lin Jie had also appeared in their respective days of retirement and disappeared shortly. So short that many people who hadn't had the chance to say goodbye were still hollering, asking for them.

Ye Xiu exhaled in thought, his dainty fingers moved and swiftly typed down.

 _ **One Autumn Leaf:**_ _Old Lin Jie and Old Wei retired in the same season, and disappeared shortly after, never appearing again. Maybe they're having a wedding already?_

 _ **Demon Subduer:**_ _..._

 _ **Dazzling Thousand Blossoms:**_ _..._

 _ **Qi Breaker:**_ _... Ye Qiu, get off of the computer_

 _ **Desert Dust:**_ _I don't understand how's your mind is wired. Stop thinking about unrelated things._

* * *

"So you didn't marry Old Lin Jie?" Ye Xiu blinked rapidly to Wei Chen who tossed him a dirty look.

"Of fucking course not, stop with the joke already, Ye Xiu. I'm not Blue Rain's captain anymore nor Lin Jie is Tiny Herb's captain anymore. If you want to push someone to wed, change your targets to Yu Wenzhou and that Wang Jiexi, they're the captains of the respective team now," Wei Chen slurped his cup noodles.

"This is already went past 4.6k mark, and you didn't actually get in a relationship?" Ye Xiu said disbelievingly.

Wei Chen looked at Ye Xiu like he's crazy, "What is wrong with you? Need me to call a mental institute?"

"This is disappointing, Ye Xiu, you said they eventually ended up together. I already shipped them so hard!" Su Mucheng pouted in disappointment. "I also even had Yunxiu to also invest in the ship."

"Mucheng, this is not my fault, I didn't know they were as much as a loser."

"Sigh, say no more, I'm calling Wang Jiexi," Su Mucheng took out her phone and texted Wang Jiexi for the sake to get some information of Lin Jie, like where he lives, what he likes, top or bottom-cough!

While the pair is distracted, Wei Chen took his cup noodles and sneaked away. He shook his head, and people said he was crazy?


End file.
